The present invention relates to a passive electro-optic display cell comprising two transparent plates on the inner faces of which are disposed electrodes maintained at a distance from one another, between which is located an active component.
The invention has also for an object a method for manufacturing a preferred embodiment of said cell in which the two plates carrying the electrodes are maintained at a distance one from another by a frame comprising a distance piece.
The lighting of passive electro-optic display cells, necessary in some applications of these cells, especially when they are used in watch-making, gives raise to difficulties. It has been suggested to use for this purpose incandescent lamps which have the advantage of being relatively inexpensive, but which have the drawback of being cumbersome, thus making them unusable for wristwatches, for instance. The miniaturisation of such lamps has the drawback of being very expensive.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive means, not cumbersome, enabling illumination of such passive electro-optic display cells.